Not so easy
by that70sfreak
Summary: A short story about the crazy relationship between Hyde & Jackie. Please Review! Its my 1st fanfiction
1. What!

Now all of us who watch That 70s Show now that Hyde is not like this, but that's why it's fanfiction.  
  
Its five o clock in the morning and I still cant sleep. She is clouding my mind with all these thoughts of love and commitment, and the worst part of it all is that she's not putting into my, just looking at her makes me think all these things about her being my wife, having children and a life beyond the basement. When I think about these things I can't help but smile and I hate it. I hate that this shit actually makes me happy; I hate it because it's not me. I'm not some pansy ass little girl like Forman. I'm Zen; shit like isn't supposed to happen to me. She is supposed to see my flaws and leave me for those reasons, like my parents did. She should of never of chosen me, not that I wanted her to choose Kelso, but she deserves better than Kelso and me. I can't believe I'm thinking this way about a girl. But it's true she does deserve better. She deserves someone that can give her all the things that I want to have with her but can't. I know what I have to do, I have to dump her, no scratch that I have to make her hate me so she never considers being with me again, I have to do this because I love her so much and she deserves better, even if better means not being with me.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, wake up you have to leave before the Forman's get up.  
  
Jackie: One more hour, please Steven.  
  
Hyde: No get up, I want you to leave.  
  
Jackie: What!?!  
  
Hyde: Jackie, don't you ever listen to anything I say? I don't want the Forman's to come down here and see you lying in bed wearing close to nothing. You're not worth Red's foot up my ass or getting thrown out on the street, because they warned us about this before.  
  
Jackie is staring at Hyde with a confused and hurt look on her face.  
  
Hyde throws her things onto the bed, Jackie not knowing what to do or think, begins to put on her clothes and shoes, she stands up and walks over to Hyde. She put her hands up and for a moment Hyde thought he was getting slapped, but she gently touched his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Hyde began to kiss her back. They slowly moved towards his bed, Hyde lay Jackie down softly. Jackie began to lift his shirt over his head. All Hyde was thinking about was how stupid he must have been to try to actually lose her, but then all the thoughts that were traveling in his head from early began to resurface. Hyde suddenly jumped up and pushed himself off of Jackie. Jackie sat up and asked what was wrong.  
  
Hyde: You can't just kiss me and think that we are ok now. I meant what I said. You are not worth it; now leave.  
  
Jackie took Hyde's glasses off.  
  
Jackie: I know you don't mean any of this. Tell me what's wrong. Why can't you just forget about being cool and Zen like and open up to me. I know your trying to deliberately hurt me, but you know what it's not going to work, I know what your doing. If you're doing this so that I will run away from you, it's not working.  
  
Hyde: God Jackie I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you. Don't you understand that?  
  
Jackie: Then talk to me!!  
  
Hyde: It's just that. You deserve. You know what no; I'm not doing this Jackie, just leave.  
  
Jackie: Look at you. Stop acting like a coward and say what you really want to say to me.  
  
Hyde: Fine, Jackie I don't want you. We don't belong together. There are you happy.  
  
Hyde quickly puts his glasses on knowing that Jackie will read his eyes and know he was lying.  
  
Jackie: After all this time that we have been together, now you don't think we belong. You are so full of crap. Stop being afraid, and just talk to me.  
  
Hyde: Leave!  
  
Jackie: Fine, I'll leave but I won't give up on you or us.  
  
So review and tell me what you think, but be gentle because it's my first fanfiction. Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. Ewww!

Jackie: So then he puts on his glasses and yells leave.  
  
Donna: What did you do? If I was you and Hyde was Eric, he would be in the basement with my foot up his ass.  
  
Jackie: I did what he wanted me to do, I left. I know he doesn't mean anything he said; I wish he would just tell me the truth.  
  
Donna: I know. Are you going to try to get him to open up to you?  
  
Jackie: I want to but, I just don't know how.  
  
Donna: I got a great idea, teach the tool a lesson. He wants you to find someone who "deserves" you right. Well we will go and find someone who is completely wrong for you and see what Hyde thinks about that.  
  
Jackie: Donna that is a great plan but who?  
  
Donna: I don't know. It should be someone who Hyde would hate to see you with.  
  
Jackie: I'm not going out with Kelso!  
  
Donna: Fine then what about...oh my god I got it..Chip.  
  
Jackie: Steven hates Chip, it's perfect.  
  
Donna: That is another thing; you are going to have to try to call him Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Why?  
  
Donna: Well you are the only one who calls him Steven, with the exception of Mrs. Forman but she is different. The reason that you are the only one who can call him Steven is because he loves you and well you are the only one who can be that personal with him.  
  
Jackie: Ohhh, it's like how I use to call Kelso Michael but now I call him Kelso, right?  
  
Donna: Right! Ok so do you think you can get Chip to go out with you?  
  
Jackie: Donna, why would you even ask that? Who would turn down Jackie Burkhart!  
  
Donna: I'm sorry what was I thinking.  
  
An hour and a few phone calls later, Jackie got her date with Chip. He was going to pick her up at 7:00...pick her up at the basement, right around the same time Hyde and the rest of the gang will be watching TV or in the circle. Suddenly the guys all walk into the basement. Eric sits with Donna, Fez walks over to the freezer, Kelso sits in the lawn chair and Hyde walks over to Jackie.  
  
Hyde: Hey.  
  
Jackie: Hey Steve..hey Hyde.  
  
Hyde: What did you just call me?  
  
Jackie: Um, Hyde..that is your name.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, you never call me Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Actually I never called you Hyde when we were going together, but now that you're not my boyfriend anymore..I figured I should call you what all your other friends call you, right.  
  
Jackie turns to Donna and gives her a wink. Hyde is staring at Jackie trying to figure out how to respond to her. He knew Jackie was up to something because he saw her wink at Donna. He decided that since everybody in the basement was now waiting for him to respond to Jackie, he was going to do what he always does, act Zen.  
  
Hyde: That's cool.  
  
Jackie: Whatever then, so Donna I will see you later I have to go get ready for my date.  
  
Hyde: Date!?! Jackie who are you going on a date with?  
  
Jackie: Why do you care Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Stop calling me Hyde!  
  
Fez: I think someone is getting all emotional.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, me too. Hey maybe we should start calling him Eric, because that is how he is acting you know like a sissy little girl.  
  
Fez: Good burn Kelso.  
  
Kelso: I know.  
  
Eric: Hey guys I'm sitting right here.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, we know.  
  
Hyde: Kelso, get bent! Jackie we need to talk now.  
  
Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her into his room.  
  
Hyde: Jacks who are you going on a date with?  
  
Jackie: You remember on Veteran's Day when you punched that guy out for calling me a bitch?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, Chip or something like that.  
  
Jackie: Well that's who is picking me up her at 7, so I have to go get ready..bye Hyde. 


	3. Awww!

Jackie opens the door to walk out. Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez fall into Hyde's room. They all get up. Kelso looks at Hyde.  
  
Kelso: She just totally burned you!  
  
Hyde: How is that dumbass?  
  
Eric: I'll have to definitely agree with Kelso on that one.  
  
Donna: Me too.  
  
Kelso: By saying that she is going out with Chip, the guy who you once hit in her honor. That was a great burn.  
  
Hyde: Everybody leave.  
  
Everyone starts to walk away from Hyde's room including Jackie. Hyde grabs Jackie and pulls her into his room and slams the door. Outside the door the rest of gang run over to listen again.  
  
Hyde: Jackie you can't go out with Chip. He isn't right for you, he called you a bitch, don't you remember.  
  
Jackie: Yea but that was so long ago, so it's cool.  
  
Hyde: Stop acting like that you can't act Zen with me it won't work.  
  
Jackie: Steve..Hyde you let me go; you wanted out of this relationship so don't think that all of the sudden you can jump in and tell me who I can or can't see, okay.  
  
Hyde: No, you're not going out with him. He's not right for you.  
  
Jackie: Then who is, because according to you nobody is good enough for me, including yourself!  
  
Hyde: Your right nobody is good enough for you, because..well look at you Jackie. You grew up so much in last few years. You are gorgeous as if anyone would have to tell you that. You changed; you now do things for other people and not just things for yourself. You grew from a young girl into a woman.  
  
Jackie: So what are you saying Hyde?  
  
Hyde: I'm saying that you shouldn't settle for just anybody. You should be with someone that can give you everything that you always wanted.  
  
Jackie: And what would that be?  
  
Hyde: You know all that girly crap like a husband, a huge house with maids and cooks, and children. The life that you were accustomed to when you were growing up.  
  
Jackie: What makes you think that I want all those things? I mean sure I want to get married and have children but I don't need a mansion, maids and cooks. I need a husband that is going to love me and our children. I need a husband that knows he deserves me as much as I deserve him.  
  
Hyde: Jacks I want to be that guy but I can't.  
  
Jackie: Why what is holding you back from opening up to me and loving me?  
  
Hyde: You don't think I want to open up to you, I do but it's hard. Come on Jacks you know I love you. I never loved someone so much in my life and it's scary because the more I fall in love with you the more I open up. The more I open up my flaws show and then you'll get fed up and you'll leave me like everybody else.  
  
Jackie takes off Hyde's glasses.  
  
Jackie: See what you just did you opened up to me and guess what I'm still here. I would never leave you because of any flaws you have. Showing you have flaws makes me love you more because guess what Steven I have flaws too and you know that yet you still love me.  
  
Hyde: You just called me Steven. I thought since we weren't together you were calling me Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Well I just figured that since we were talking about this and you said you loved me that we were back together and...  
  
Before Jackie could finish Hyde's lips captured hers. He lifted her up. He carefully started to carry Jackie towards his bed. He unbuttoned her blouse as she unbuttoned his jeans. Jackie was moaning into his mouth and Hyde loved it. He slowly lowered her skirt and threw it on the floor as she began to take off his sweater. Meanwhile outside Hyde's room the gang was in the circle when all the sudden they heard Jackie moaning Hyde's name. They all looked at each other and ran for the door, except Fez of course, Donna had to grab him and drag him out. An hour later inside Hyde's room, Jackie and Hyde were lying on his bed, his arms were wrapped tightly around Jackie's waist.  
  
Jackie: Steven I love you.  
  
Hyde: I love you too.  
  
Jackie: Say it again.  
  
Hyde: I love you too.  
  
Jackie grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. This night was special for both of them. It was the first time they had sex. Jackie has been spending the night with Hyde again ever since she moved into Donna's. On some nights Eric would sneak into Donna's room. Jackie couldn't stand listening to them giggle and do whatever they were doing so even after the Forman's caught her before she starting sneaking into Hyde's room again. Sometimes they would just sleep, other times they would talk and play around, but most of the time they fooled around but once it got so far either Jackie or Hyde would stop. Jackie and Hyde wanted it to be special but after the time apart even though it was only a few days they couldn't control themselves any longer. After a few more kisses, Jackie and Hyde decided to go see what was on TV. The gang was now back in the basement watching Charlie's Angels. 


	4. Burn!

Hyde: Hey.  
  
Eric: Ewwwwwww!!  
  
Kelso: What the hell was going on in there, I mean you walk in fighting then all the sudden we're ease dropping and we hear Jackie moaning.  
  
Hyde sits in his usual seat and Jackie sits on his lap.  
  
Donna: I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life and I didn't even see you two do it I just heard you two doing it.  
  
Fez: Well I thought it was sexy, bravo.  
  
Hyde and Jackie were making out and ignoring the rest of the gang's comments.  
  
Eric: Hey, don't you two think you had enough of all that?  
  
Fez: Eric shut up...now Hyde take off Jackie's shirt.  
  
Kelso: Hey you know what Fez that's not a bad idea.  
  
Hyde stops kissing Jackie, he then gets up and frogs Fez and Kelso.  
  
Hyde: Will you two dill holes go get bent.  
  
He turns back to Jackie.  
  
Hyde: Now where were we?  
  
Jackie and Hyde begin to make out again. Suddenly the basement door opens and Chip walks in.  
  
Chip: Um, hey Jackie are you ready.  
  
Jackie and Hyde stop kissing.  
  
Jackie: Oh hey Chip, there was a slight change in plans. You see I won't be going out with you tonight. I have better things to do.  
  
Jackie starts making out with Hyde again.  
  
Chip: What are you serious?  
  
Jackie and Hyde are still making out.  
  
Chip: Hello Jackie...fine...what a bitch!  
  
Hyde hears this and gets up.  
  
Hyde: Haven't you learned from before?  
  
Chip: Learned what?  
  
Hyde then punches Chip just like he did on Veteran's Day years ago.  
  
Hyde: Not to call her a bitch!  
  
Fez: Sexy.  
  
Donna: Awww, you hit him again for Jackie.  
  
Donna turns to Eric.  
  
Donna: You should start hitting people for me!  
  
Eric: Thanks Hyde.  
  
Kelso walks over to Chip who is half conscious.  
  
Kelso: Oh my god..BURN!!!!  
  
Jackie: Steven that was so foxy, hitting Chip to defend my honor!  
  
Hyde: Well let's go to my room and I can tell you about the time I locked Kelso in the freezer at work for talking about your underwear.  
  
Hyde and Jackie practically ran into Hyde's room. 5 minutes later Jackie and Hyde began moaning again and the gang ran out of the basement, leaving Chip half conscious on the floor.  
  
Jackie: Say it again.  
  
Hyde: No  
  
Jackie: Please for me. Just one more time.  
  
Hyde: Fine, Jackie I love you.  
  
Jackie: Awww, I love you too. Say it again.  
  
Hyde: Jackie!!  
  
So that could possibly be the end of this story, but I need to know what you think. Please review. 


End file.
